Old Betrayal, New Love
by Yukikamiyachan
Summary: Rose betrayed Jake just for immortality, what happens when she and the huntsman release some thing more? Will Jake fall in love all over again, or will he end up dying from Rose's betrayal? Will the celestial dragon help them defeat a new enemy?PLEASE RNR


Note to my readers, my other story is on hold for rite now…T^T, but I promise to get back to it as soon as possible! 0^o So right now I'm gonna try Yuki in a different scenario, like ADJL (American Dragon Jake Long), k, plz r'n r. P.s: dun own a thing except 4 yuki n' kisuke and any other characters I made up.

In Central Park

"No Rose don't!"

"Too bad dragon, my loyal ness lies in the Huntsclan, hmp, can't believe you actually thought I loved you. What a fool."

"W-what? But I-"

"Sayonara Dragon."

A bight light overwhelmed the area as a beam of light shot from the little black tinted white jade necklace as Rose held it in the air. Laughter could be heard from the young huntsgirl and the huntsmaster as their bodies started to glow.

"Finaly," hissed the huntsmaster. "Immortality is finally ours! And so will be your hide, American Dragon! Huntsgirl!"

Rose aimed her spear above Jake's head. "With pleasure master." She fired.

"No."

Somewhere in China

Bright cerulean eyes shot open as they adjusted themselves to the dark scenery. A woman sat up slowly, panting. Long black wavy hair distressed as the figure bent over, creamy pale hands clutched its head.

"Damit, how the hell could I've just let this happen? It's my job as guardian to protect such a stupid treasure, and where are we now, in the hands of a damned human, geeze I'm such an idiot, oh well, might as well go and fix it and, hey! I wonder if my stupid master made breakfast yet, I don't know, let's see."

The woman slowly slid opened the sliding doors, hoped down off of the ledge, and made its way down the hall and towards the stone kitchen.

"Morning." she mumbled.

"Ah good morning my little guardian~! How'd you sleep?"

"Just fine."

"That's good, cause you messed up, big time."

"In what way, letting humans become immortals, or letting them release Teru?"

"Well who really cares if humans become immortal, the real problem is Teru, you know that."

"Uh-huh right, and just what do you want me to do about it?"

"Go to New York, fix it, come back and boom! You saved the world."

"Great, and just what else do I have to do?"

"Find Laoshi and Fu dog, my buddies, they can help you."

"I don't need help you know, I'm the celestial guardian, a dragon, and a Kamiya, these guys got nuttin' on me."

"Yeah I know, but just do it, for me, plus you'll need somewhere to stay, and guess what."

"What?"

"You're going to meet the famous American dragon, plus he'll help you too!"

"Yeah great, so you want me to rely on weaklings?"

"Aww, the typical Chinese Japanese pureblood attitude, just bear with it." 

"Oh my gawd fine Kisuke! I'll do it!"

"That's my girl, now hurry up, you're meals getting cold!"

"This is gonna be hell."

"What's it gonna be?"

"Nothing!"

"Good."

On The roof of Laoshi's electronic shop

Jake slowly opened his eyes, groaning as he did.

"Hey gramps!" Fu said excitedly. "I think he's coming to."

"Are you alright Jake?"

Jake looked around.

"Was that a dream? With Rose and everything?"

Fuu and Laoshi sadly shook their heads.

"It was very much real young one, the hunts girl betrayed you and-"

"No, no, no, no, no, that can't be! She-"

"I'm sorry kid, you're just gonna have ta except the fact that she was just playin you all along. Sorry."

"Oh man and I thought that we were finally together. Damn."

"Jake, I'm sorry I have to put you through more after all you've been through but, when the hunts girl and hunts man gained immortality, they also released a great evil."

"G I-, wait, what the hell do you mean a great evil, worse than the dark dragon?"

"Oh trust me kid, when Teru finally wakes, you wouldn't even want to be on the same planet as this pure blood god."

"But who's Teru? How come I never heard of him?"

"Heard of her young one, that is because the dragon council as well as our royal highness the Jade emperor had made it silent law to never speak of her."

"But why gramps?"

"Because we would lose so many lives, come, I shall tell you the story. Five hundred years ago in ancient China, there lived a great goddess, her name was Hisanna, and she was a celestial guardian, her power unmatched and her beauty without equal. Now Hisanna was vary wise, and she fought proudly along side Toshizo and Kisuke, as well as I."

"Wait G? Just how old are you?"

"Aiya! Young dragon, how many times do I have to tell you? I am 676 years old! Let me continue!"

"Alright!" Jake peeped.

"Hmph! Now where was I, oh yes, Hisanna one day fell ill, her stomach had bulged, and we could sense a great evil within it, but Hisanna, being as kind as she was, carried the child until delivery. Once the child was born, it immediately grew into a beautiful young woman. She smiled and bowed to Hisanna, thanking her for carrying and birthing her, and promised good fortune and to protect her, years later, Hisanna gave birth to her first of five sons, his name was Tsune, and he became the dragon of metal. Her second son, Kaname, became the dragon of earth, her third, Koga, became the dragon of water, her fourth, Genjo, the dragon of air, and her last son, Kamui, became the dragon of fire. Six elements were present, and years later, Hisanna gave birth to her last child, the celestial dragon was her youngest child, Yuki. This child had been born two months too early, causing the child to have a weak heart, but none less; she was beautiful like her mother, which made Hisanna and Toshizo very proud."

"Wait, so this Toshizo dude is the father of all seven children?"

"No young one, only six of them, Teru is not his child, but she was born because of her spirit, it sought out a place to dwell and found it with Hisanna."

"Oh, now I get it, go on then G."

"The children all got along well, even though their birth dates were over fifthly or sixty years apart, they all were happy. But one day, Teru saw Yuki playing in the fields and automatically attacked the young infant, leaving a stabbing wound created by a sword on her left shoulder, we were very worried as we rushed over, but Yuki was very silent, no crying, or shouts of pain, just pair of innocent eyes starring up at her attacker, and that day, Teru revealed to us what her true intentions were, and with that, she pointed her sword towards the baby's head and lead it downwards, the impact never met it's mark, instead, we heard frustrated cursing as a bright light engulfed her being, leaving a small rock in her place. Yuki lay on the ground, eyes closed, luckily, she was still alive, but that was eighteen years ago."

"Wait, so if she's only 18, then I was alive when this all happened, seeing as I'm 19 in all."

"Ai, but now we have to worry about Teru, only the celestial guardian can stop her."

"Yo G, I know what we can do, just call up Hisanna and-"

Laoshi shook his head. "Hisanna, died 15 years ago, she was assainated by the Shi no arashi, or storm of death."

"G, then what should we do? We, wait, if this was in china, then why are you talking Japanese?"

"Because young one, the language of china and Japan are relatively similar, but, japan, is much easier to understand, plus most Chinese dragons have japanse blood in them, you do too."

"Alright, but still, who's the celestial guardian now?"

"The celestial guardian, would be Yuki, but, no one has seen or heard from her since Hisanna's death, also, Kisuke and Toshizo have also gone missing, I think, that they're some how related."

"Yeah, and it's my job as the American Dragon to look for her, heart broken or not G, I'll find her."

"Be careful young one, she may be a woman but that doesn't change the fact that she's a pure blood Kamiya."

"Wait, what's a-"

"Never mind, just take Fu dog with you, he knows Yuki, and be careful!"

"I'm on it G, let's go Fu! Dragon Up!"

On an airplane

"Find Laoshi my ass, American Dragon can help me my ass!" The girl thought to herself as she patiently sat in the oversized airline recliner.

"Ladies and gentle men, here we are flying over the big apple, New York City, and if you look to your left-"

She got up quietly and made her way to the pilot's cabin, she slowly opened the door ad shut it tightly behind her. She looked up and smiled.

"Heya , how do you do?" She said cheerfully.

"Fine miss dragon, you ready to fall?"

"Yep! Thanx!"

The pilot pushed a hidden button and a trap door under the girl opened, she fell through.

"Here we go." She looked down at the ocean below and suddenly transformed in to a white dragon black oriental marks all over her body. She flapped her feathery wings and soon was flying upwards towards New York. She sighed, her jade necklace flying behind her as she flew towards the magical community when she felt a burn at her side. She looked back, a girl with blonde hair tied into a braid and a weird out fit was following her on a strange board. She kept firing.

"I think I'll just kill you, so annoying."

And with that, the dragon stopped, arched her back, and let out a bright white light leaving the hunts girl to quickly dodge the assault but fall in the process. The strange board incinerating in the white light. The young dragon flew down only to pass out in mid flight, landing on Laoshi's shop's roof with a loud thud. Laoshi ran to investigate the sound and found the dragon panting; he examined the wound and quickly healed it. He ran back to the shop carrying the dragon along with him, he laid her down gently on the floor and dialed Fu dog's number.

"Come back right away!" He hung up, then turned his attention back to the white dragon.

"Aiya, who knew that we'll every meet like this?"


End file.
